Bowen et al., U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/209,372 filed on June 21, 1988, discloses bismuth (phosph/sulf)ated saccharides. In nature and gist, these compositions are bismuth phosphorylated and/or sulfonated saccharides, which are useful as pharmaceuticals in ameliorating disorders associated with gastric mucosal damage.
Marshall, Eur. Pat. application No. 0 206 627 published on December 30, 1986, publishes methods for the treatment of gastrointestinal disorders. The methods of that publication comprise treatment of humans or lower animals, having an infectious gastrointestinal disorder, by administering bismuth, preferably as a pharmaceutically acceptable salt. The disorder may be caused or mediated by Campylobacter-like organisms, e.g., Campylobacter pylori.
Borody, PCT Int. Publ. No. WO 86/05981 published on October 23, 1986, publishes a treatment of non-ulcer dyspepsia with bismuth salts. The dyspepsia is associated with Campylobacter pylori. infection, and the administration of the bismuth salts in association with antibiotics was reported to be preferred and particularly efficacious.
Graham et al., The American Journal of Gastroenterology, 82, 283-6 (1987), reports on Campylobacter pylori gastritis: The past, the present, and speculations about the future. See also, Blaser, Gastroenterology, 93, 371-83 (1987).
Scrip (December 3, 1986) reports on bacteria and the anti-ulcer market, which speculates on the possibility of a spurt in the growth of bismuth products due to the theory that Campylobacter pylori infection is associated with ulcer development, and which also specifically reports on use of De-Nol.RTM. plus an antibiotic. But see, Borsch, Leber. Magen. Darm. (W. Ger.), 18, 38-45 (January, 1988), which reports on therapy for Campylobacter pylori infection. Borsch reports that a simple and efficient therapy eradicating Campylobacter pylori with high reliability from gastroduodenal mucosae is unknown, and that bismuth salts might play an important future role in a more pragmatic approach which investigates any potential clinical benefit derived from a suppression of bacterial growth possibly resulting in a temporary restoration of the mucosal integrity, but that this approach will probably fail to modify the long-term natural history of Campylobacter pylori-associated chronic gastritis and its sequelae.